Generally, a manufacturer that sells or lends management target devices such as copying machines is required to appropriately grasp information about such devices in order to take appropriate measures according to conditions of the devices.
Here, indicated by “management target device” is a device that is arranged so that its maintenance, including repair of parts out of work and replenishment of expendable supplies, is implemented by a manufacturer (or a service company), that is, a device that requires maintenance by external. Further, examples of information (device information) to be grasped by a manufacturer include a state of use of the device (for instance, in the case of a copying machine, the number of copied sheets, etc.), a state of an operation of the device (a quantity of remaining toner, a history of occurrence of troubles, etc.).
In other words, by regularly managing (supervising) such device information, the manufacturer executes regular check, replacement and replenishment of expendable supplies, etc., so as to set conditions that should allow the device to operate in a stable state.
Incidentally, recently, a remote management system that collects such device information as above and informs the manufacturer of the information has been widely used. Such a system is a system that reports information of each management target device to a manager of a manufacturer via predetermined communication lines.
Further, a conventional remote management system carries out information communication over telecommunication via a modem, using telephone lines as communication lines. On the contrary, recently, information communication by electronic mails that are inexpensive in terms of charges has recently come to be adapted more widely as the computer network such as Internet has been prevailed.
For instance, the Japanese Patent No. 2707459 (Issue Date: Jan. 28, 1998) discloses a facsimile machine that detects a trouble that has occurred to a device and sends an abnormality notice report to a manager by E-mail.
Further, FIG. 13 is an explanatory view illustrating an example of an E-mail used by a conventional remote management system. Incidentally, the E-mail shown in the figure is used in a system for managing a digital complex machine having functions as a copying machine and a printer.
As shown in the figure, the remote management system is arranged so that the number of printed sheets (a count of a total counter) and the number of troubles should be transmitted to a manufacturer by E-mail. Further, it is also set so as to transmit each number (a count of a counter) of printed sheets regarding each printing form (copy or printing) and each paper feeder.
Such a remote management system enables a service system that is capable of checking conditions of each device at real time and immediately copying with a trouble or the like whenever it takes place.
Incidentally, some users or manufacturers let device information include information (counter information) that they do not like to have disclosed to the third party. However, there is a problem that it is difficult to prevent leakage of device information in the case where device information is communicated by E-mail.
To be more specific, in communication by E-mail, device information is of course sent/received as data in the E-mail form (text data set in accordance with an E-mail system).
Therefore, in the case where an E-mail is obtained by a third party for some reasons, the device information is easily understood by the third party. Further, a security system for the E-mail system cannot completely protect data against interception by hackers. Therefore, there is a possibility that device information could be stolen by vicious hackers.
Further, a device that detects abnormality of the device as a facsimile device and immediately sends an abnormality notice report, like that taught by the foregoing publication, has a problem as described below.
Namely, in such a device, there is no limitation on detection of device abnormality and transmission of abnormality notice report. Therefore, even after sending the abnormality notice mail to the manager and during correction of the abnormality by the user, an abnormality notice report of the same content is repeatedly transmitted each time the abnormality of the device is detected.